


You know, I know

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Short stories from the affair era [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affair era, Home Farm Week, Kind of Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: The title is a bit misleading.... there's a twist





	You know, I know

Home Farm looked.... not as bad as he thought. Aaron should've hated everything about it, but.... right now, in between the sheets with Robert? It wasn't that bad after all.

 

“So? What do you think?” - asked Robert with a smug smile on his face.

 

“What d'ya mean? This isn't exactly a new thing.” - answered Aaron not wanting to give away how much he loves all this alone time with him. 

 

“Well, it's a decent bed for starters.” 

 

“Yeah, I'm sure Chrissie would agree.” - he scoffed before he wanted to get up.

 

“Hey. Don't go.” - said Robert grabbing his arm to pull him back to bed. - “I promised you I wouldn't talk about her, and I kept it so far, right? Just... can we enjoy today without thinking about anything or anyone else?” - he asked and Aaron hated how good he looked lying there naked, with nothing but a thin cover around his hips. 

 

“Okay.” - he sighed before he got back next to Robert. He could get used to this. And that was a big problem. Because he would never get to have this. It was impossible. He was focusing on his own thoughts so much that he didn't even hear Robert's voice at first.

 

“Did I tell you about the gift I got for Vic?”

 

“No, erm, what was it?”

 

“Cookery school.” - he answered smiling. - “She loved it.”

 

“Woah, that's …. that's amazing.”

 

“You should've seen her face, she was so happy.” - he smiled genuinely. Aaron loved seeing this side of him. The real Robert as he liked to call it. 

 

“You're a good brother Robert.” - he said suddenly 

 

“I know.” - he grinned.

 

“You know?” - laughed Aaron – “You're so full of yourself.”

 

“Oh come on Aaron, that's part of the attraction.” - he said as he straddled him. 

 

 


End file.
